The Fight to the Finish: DW VS FF
by spincutEdge6272
Summary: A battle is held to determine which RPG is the best. R&R, please.
1. Kain, the Pain!

The Fight to the Finish: Dragon Warrior VS Final Fantasy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1 - The Fight to the Finish  
  
WELCOME!  
  
(From the announcer's view)  
  
Announcer: Hello everyone, I'm King Aliahan from DW!  
  
Announcer #2: And I'm Cid Kramer from FF!  
  
Both: Welcome to a climatic battle between the two strongest RPG-makers in the planet, Enix and Square (soft)!  
  
KA: This is going to be a great matchup, ain't that right, Cid?  
  
Cid: Yes! Anyway, the greatest RPG of all time, the Dragon Warrior series, fight the "next-generation" RPG king, Square!  
  
KA: The Dragon Warrior series packed a punch and always dominate even now, shattering all RPG records, including Square's records, when the guys at Enix released an amzing RPG, Dragon Warrior VII!  
  
Cid: But the Final Fantasy series provides an extremely fantastic experience to anyone who plays it! Currently, the Final Fantasy series are going into the next-generation by creating and online RPG! But we can't be sure, but we're sure that Final Fantasy will maintain its first place once it is released! Final Fantasy X is merely just the beginning of a new era, people!  
  
KA: Yes! But before those, let's take a moment to look back at some great moments on the NES.  
  
(A movie plays)  
  
Cid: The Dragon Warrior series took the gaming world by storm when it first made its powerful debut on the NES!  
  
KA: The sequel dished in multiple characters, multiple enemies and new lands!  
  
Cid: But as they say, "Third time's the Charm!" The third was unstoppable! The 3 first games even have sweet GBC versions!  
  
KA: But the Final Fantasy series landed, and thus began the battle for money and popularity!  
  
Cid: So we've decided to hold a battle against these two! Let's start!  
  
(Screen goes down to the stage)  
  
Crowd: (Screams)  
  
Magus: WELCOME! I am your referee, Magus from CT! Our first match is between the descendant of Erdrick against one of the FF heroes holding an orb!  
  
(Lights show the left side, a guy wearing cool-looking armor comes out)  
  
Magus: For the Dragon Warriors, it's Glynn!  
  
Glynn: Thank you, all!  
  
(Right side, a fighter)  
  
Magus: And for the strong Final Fantasies, it's Duo!  
  
Duo: Kick ass, baby!  
  
Magus: Now, both of you, I want a good clean fight, let's get it on!  
  
DING DING!  
  
Glynn charges and slashes Duo, but Duo evades and unleashes a flurry of punches against him. Glynn moves back and Duo misses an uppercut, causing him to lose his balance and fall. Glynn slashes Duo's shoulder. Duo stands up quickly and somersaults over Glynn. Duo then does a High Kick followed by a Sweep. Glynn falls down to the floor.  
  
Duo: You are no match for me! Even if I am injured, I stand strong!  
  
Duo picks up Glynn and tosses him around. Then Duo gets bored and swings him and drags him around. Then Duo was going to execute his finishing blow but Glynn blinds Duo with his Radiant spell.  
  
Duo: My eyes! It hurts!  
  
Glynn: Thou shall never see thy daylight again for I hast blinded you!  
  
Glynn thrusts his sword into Duo's stomach. Duo falls, and blood goes out of his stomach. But to the dismay of DW fans, Duo quickly kicks Glynn.  
  
Duo: I will never be defeated by your likes! I am invincible!  
  
Duo takes out his Orb. Duo smashes it against Glynn. Duo then executes a number of painful maneuvers and Glynn falls on the ground, bleeding.  
  
Duo: Now you shall feel pain!  
  
Glynn stands but staggers a bit. Duo runs toward him.  
  
Duo: FINAL FANTASIES FORGOTTEN FIST!  
  
Duo is about to get near and finish Glynn but Glynn casts the ultimate spell, Firebane, just as Duo was about to lay a fist on him. Duo burns brightly and Glynn walks away. The fire blows away and the remains of Duo was his bandana. Glynn picks it up and leaves.  
  
Glynn: Thou shall be remembered, Duo. Thank you for conceding defeat.  
  
Magus: It seems that our first match ends with Dragon Warrior as the winner!  
  
DW Fans: YEAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KA: Now, let's see the standings!  
  
SCOREBOARDS Dragon Warrior O - Final Fantasy X  
  
Cid: Sweet victory by Glynn! I guess the FF Fans are disappointed.  
  
KA: Cheer up, Glynn! Our next match features a 3-on-3 fight for. I don't know what! Let's welcome them!  
  
Magus: In the Dragon Warrior's corner, our contenders are John, Edward and Mary!  
  
(All come out)  
  
Magus: Other corner, Cecil, Kain and Rosa!  
  
(All come out)  
  
Magus: Let the fight begin!  
  
Cecil cans the opener by slashing John repeatadly. Kain jumps and tries to put a hole through Edward but fails. Rosa and Mary have a cat fight. Cecil charges at Edward but John does a quick slash at the foot. Kain tries to Jump Edward but Edward casts Firebane to blow Kain away. Both DWs then beat up on Cecil. But Kain suddenly comes back from the air and scores a Triple K.O. by putting a hole through Cecil, John and Edward. But because of the flame, Kain dies.  
  
KA: Sweet!  
  
Cid: What a 3 K.O.!  
  
Rosa bitch slaps Mary silly and both cast Heal/Cure. They do this until both run out of MP. Rosa then takes out one of her arrows and fires it. Mary couldn't dodge and the arrow hits her. Mary falls to the ground, dead.  
  
FF Fans: YEAH!!!!!!!!  
  
Cid: A squeaker by Rosa!  
  
KA: Let's check the standings, Cid!  
  
SCORE BOARDS Dragon Warriors O Final Fantasy X Dragon Warriors TIE Final Fantasy Dragon Warriors TIE Final Fantasy Dragon Warriors X Final Fantasy O  
  
KA: Wow, a tie!  
  
Cid: Well, we'll come back after a commercial break, see you later! ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Is the fic Good or Bad? If you want Dragon Warriors to win, just review, if you wants FF to win, review as well! Also, please give me the 4-on-4 party you want to have with the Dragon Warrior III taking on the FF III. Please review! 


	2. Third Time's the Charm!

The Fight to the Finish: DW VS FF  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Two - Third Time's the Charm!  
  
KA: And welcome back to our fight to the finish!  
  
Cid: Okay, we've seen Dragon Warrior dominate the first round.  
  
KA: .and Final Fantasy crippling the second!  
  
Cid: Yes! Let's look at the scoreboards!  
  
SCORE BOARD  
  
Dragon Warrior WIN Against Final Fantasy (Finisher: Firebane Spell) Dragon Warrior WIN Against Final Fantasy (Kain's spear) Dragon Warrior WIN Against Final Fantasy (Kain's spear) Final Fantasy WIN Against Dragon Warrior (Kain's spear) Final Fantasy WIN Against Dragon Warrior (Kain's spear) Final Fantasy WIN Against Dragon Warrior (Rosa's arrow)  
  
Dragon Warrior: 3 Wins, 3 Losses Final Fantasy: 3 Wins, 3 Losses  
  
Most Dominative Character: Kain (FF)  
  
KA: We're in a tie! 3 to 3!  
  
Cid: Great! Let's see our next battle!  
  
KA: One of the greatest DWs to hit the planet, DW3 is ready to rumble!  
  
Cid: But FF3 was also amazing and is ready to rumble as well!  
  
KA: Let's see our players for today's battle!  
  
Dragon Warriors:  
  
Hero Nick Fighter Nero Sage Jed Cleric Mimi  
  
Final Fantasy:  
  
Terra Cyan Sabin Edgar  
  
Cid: Well, they're ready to fight so let's go to Magus!  
  
Magus: (Imitating Mills Lane) Okay, I want a goood, clean fight! Let's get it on!  
  
Nick rushes at Terra and quickly slashes her. Terra retaliates by casting flare but since Nick's wearing the Erdrick's armor he doesn't get hurt. Sabin and Nero get into a regular fistfight, Jed quickly casts blazemost to keep Cyan away, while Edgar isn't hurt by Mimi's feeble attacks and quickly confronts her.  
  
Edgar: Hahaha. Now, if you don't want to die, you better get it on with me!  
  
Mimi: You wretch! I can't possibly believe they honored you as "King"!  
  
Edgar: I don't care, just as long as I get what I want! (Lunges at her)  
  
Mimi: HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!  
  
Jed suddenly casts Infermost, blowing Edgar away from Mimi. Then, Cyan uses is most powerful SwordTech (sorry, I don't know what his most powerful is) and beats the crap outta Jed. Nick, however, casts Thordain and every FF character is afflicted. The DWs regroup and they all prepare to assault the FFs. The FFs then charge and so does the DWs.  
  
Edgar VS Nick:  
  
Edgar: Chainsaw Tool! Hockey Mask Instant Kill Attack!  
  
Nick: (Takes out NohMask) Eat this, King! (Puts it on Edgar's head)  
  
Edgar: Noooo!!! (Begins to chainsaw himslef due to confusion) AAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Nick: (Stares at bloody giblets) 0_0 Awesome!  
  
Nero VS Sabin:  
  
Nero: Beast Claw!  
  
Sabin: AuraBolt!  
  
Nero: Punch!  
  
Sabin: Suplex!  
  
Nero: Grrr.  
  
Sabin: Enough! Ultimate Blitz Technique: BUMRUSH BLITZ!  
  
Nero: Holy Sh.  
  
Sabin then finishes off Nero before he can say the "S" word.  
  
Sabin: V for Victory!  
  
Cyan VS Jed:  
  
Jed continues his assault of BlazeMost while Cyan can't get close. Cyan finally decides to stand still.  
  
Jed; Give up, homosexual?  
  
Cyan: Let's see if you can beat me this time, Sage-boy! (Battle Pose)  
  
Jed: Okay, EXPLODET!  
  
Cyan: RETORT!  
  
Cyan burns to a crisp.  
  
Cyan: Ugh. Why?  
  
Jed: You forgot dear Cyan, that retort only counter-attacks when the attacker hits you physically. See you in hell, dream-boy!  
  
Cyan: AAAAAAA!!!! (Burns)  
  
Terra VS Mimi:  
  
Mimi: Infermost!  
  
Terra: Ragnarok Summon!  
  
Mimi: Barrier!  
  
Terra: Humph! This is no use! That's it, MORPH!  
  
(After some disco lights appear and disappear, Terra becomes an Esper.)  
  
Terra: Prepare to die, Mimi!  
  
Mimi: AAAAA!!!!  
  
(Nick suddenly lunges at Terra)  
  
Nick: Esper, I will make you bleed!  
  
Sabin: Who says so?  
  
Jed: I do!  
  
Someone from the crowd: WAR!!!!!!!!  
  
Nick does a continous assault of Thordain. Jed follows that up with BlazeMost. Mimi heals her comrades. Sabin tries to get closer, but is eventually roasted (combo of shock/burn) to a crisp. Terra, on the other hand, casts Ultima like crazy.  
  
Nick: Too.strong.  
  
Jed: I.need.porno.mag!  
  
Mimi: I.want.my.TEDDY BEAR!  
  
Terra: You are fools to testify my power. Die in vain!  
  
(Suddenly, disco lights fill the arena again and Terra becomes normal again.)  
  
Terra: Uh oh.  
  
Nick: Jed.  
  
Jed: Yes, I know. For fighting bravely, we will spare your life. Disperse!  
  
Terra: AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
(Terra flies but she's unharmed until she accidentaly slams into airship blades, cutting her to bloody giblets.)  
  
Cid: And the winner is DW!  
  
KA: Great job! As they say, third times the charm! Let's check the standings!  
  
SCOREBOARDS  
  
Dragon Warrior WIN Against Final Fantasy (Finisher: Firebane Spell) Dragon Warrior WIN Against Final Fantasy (Kain's spear) Dragon Warrior WIN Against Final Fantasy (Kain's spear) Final Fantasy WIN Against Dragon Warrior (Kain's spear) Final Fantasy WIN Against Dragon Warrior (Kain's spear) Final Fantasy WIN Against Dragon Warrior (Rosa's arrow) Dragon Warrior WIN Against Final Fantasy (Edgar cut himself with Chainsaw) Final Fantasy WIN Against Dragon Warrior (Sabin's BumRush Blitz) Dragon Warrior WIN Against Final Fantasy (Explodet/Thordain combo on Sabin) Dragon Warrior WIN Against Final Fantasy (Jed's Disperse on Terra)  
  
Dragon Warrior: 6 Wins, 4 Losses Final Fantasy: 4 Wins, 6 Losses  
  
Most Dominative Character: Kain (FF)  
  
Cid: Well, FF's trailing by 2!  
  
KA: We'll have to see who'll win next round (4) in the.  
  
Both: FIGHT TO THE FINISH! ___________________________________________________________________ Okay, I badly need help now. I need FF4/DW4 characters of your choice to fight it out in the arena. Has to be 5-on-5, k? Please review and give your suggestions, and I'll gladly put them in! I'm not familiar with DW5 and DW6 so please help. Anything is welcome. PLEASE HELP! 


	3. Chapters VS Classes

The Fight to the Finish: Dragon Warrior VS Final Fantasy  
  
A\N: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the completely long absence! Anyways, it's time I Continue my only remaining fic!  
  
A\N2: kayak, I took your advice! Many thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Spincut. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: Most of the info listed for Dragon Warrior is rather incorrect or slightly wrong. Please excuse me for I haven't finished 6 out of the 7 DW games.  
  
CHAPTER 3 - Chapters VS Classes  
  
(The author, Spincut Edge, has something to say)  
  
Spincut: Hello people from somewhere I don't know! Now, I'm just going to make some announcements:  
  
It will be Dragon Warrior 4 VS Final Fantasy 5! Our commentators, King Aliahan and Headmaster Cid, are going to be replaced by 2 people from other RPGs! Rolf Landale from Phantasy Star 2 and Ashley Winchester from Wild Arms 2! Our referee, Magus from Chrono Trigger, will also be replaced! Our new referee is Fazz from Hoshigami: Ruining Blue Earth! And lastly, since I've neared the target 5 reviews, hotdogs are 50% off!  
  
Crowd: YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (Some run to the hotdog stands)  
  
Spincut: Thank you and enjoy the rest of the battles!  
  
Rolf: Thanks Spin! Now, let's get this battle started!  
  
Ashley: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the Cast of Dragon Warrior IV!  
  
(Theme Music of Dragon Warrior plays)  
  
Ashley: I love that music!  
  
Rolf: Now, here are our combatants!  
  
*DRAGON WARRIOR IV PARTY*  
  
Hero Yugo - Young boy destined to save the world  
  
Warrior Ragnar - Knight who wished to follow main character  
  
Fighter Alena - Princess Tomboy who sets off wanting to know what happened to her people  
  
Healer Nara - Travels with her sister to defeat Balzack  
  
Mage Mara - Travels with sister to defeat Balzack  
  
*****  
  
Rolf: Well, those were our warriors for Dragon Warrior!  
  
Ashley: Now, let's introduce our fan favorite RPG, FINAL FANTASY!  
  
(Theme music of Final Fantasy V plays)  
  
************** FINAL FANTASY V **************  
  
Bartz - Young boy destined to save world. duh  
  
Leena - Princess who escapes to save father  
  
Galuf - Old guy who died midway in game  
  
Faris - Pirate, actually a princess  
  
Kururu - Daughter of Galuf  
  
*****  
  
Rolf: With the lineups done, let's go to Fazz to begin the match!  
  
Ashley: Here's Fazz!  
  
(Fazz walks to the middle of the arena while Hoshigami Theme Music plays)  
  
Fazz: Now listen up, ya 2! I want a good clean fight or else I'll have Leimrey kill all of you, got it?  
  
All: Right!  
  
Fazz: Now, let's get it on!  
  
(DING DING!)  
  
Yugo VS Bartz  
  
Yugo: Hey Fartz!  
  
Bartz: Hey! That ain't my name! Die! *Change Class: Dragoon*  
  
Bartz charges forward while Yugo draws his sword. Bartz knocks down Yugo and attempts to put a hole through Yugo's face. Yugo, unfortunately, got his sword knocked away from the charge. Yugo then instead casts Firebal at Bartz' face.  
  
Bartz: Kieeaaahhh!!! *Slaps himself to put out the fire*  
  
Yugo: *picks up sword* Ha! Think I'd fall easy?  
  
Bartz: Grr. Dragon Sword! *Beam shoots up in air*  
  
Yugo: Shit! *Dodges the Dragon Sword*  
  
Bartz: Damn! *Change Class: Bare with Red Magic and X-Fight*  
  
Yugo: Fine! Let's rumble!  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Galuf VS Ragnar  
  
Galuf: I'll kick the crap outta ya! *Change Class: Knight*  
  
Ragnar: Yeah? Let's see then!  
  
Faris VS Alena  
  
Faris: Ye matey! Your ass is mine! *Change Class: Monk*  
  
Alena: C'mon and take me on!  
  
Leena VS Nara  
  
Leena: *Change Class: White Mage* Let's make it all fair!  
  
Nara: Since we can't use attacking magic, sure!  
  
Kururu VS Mara  
  
Kururu: I may be a kid, but I can beat you *Class Change: Black Mage*  
  
Mara: Let's fight!  
  
DRAGON WARRIOR VS FINAL FANTASY!  
  
Yugo starts hacking at Bartz, but Bartz counters his blow with his Ragnarok Sword. Ragnar and Galuf keep slashing yet each one deflect each other's slashes. Faris and Alena do the exact same thing (I'm out of ideas). Nara and Leena whack each other's heads with their rods. Kururu and Mara cats fire spells at each other.  
  
Yugo dodges one more slash from Bartz and attempts to ram his blade into him, but Bartz dodges and finally slashes him. Yugo falls face-first onto the ground, bleeding. Bartz then plants his foot on Yugo's head.  
  
Bartz: Say uncle!  
  
Yugo: Never!  
  
Bartz: Then die!  
  
Bartz stabs Yugo at the back. Yugo is senseless  
  
Bartz: Easy.  
  
Rolf: A Knockout!  
  
Ashley: Amazing! Now the score is 6-5! DW Lead!  
  
Galuf slashes Ragnar at the face. Ragnar walks back and clamps a hand on his wounded face. Galuf then charges and slashes Ragnar at the chest. Ragnar falls on the ground. Galuf jumps up and drives his sword through Ragnar's belly. Ragnar rolls on the ground, hoping to remove some of the pain while rolling. Galuf then runs after Ragnar. Galuf catches up with him and slashes Ragnar some more. Ragnar fortunately survives the blows.  
  
Galuf: Why won't you die!  
  
Ragnar: n.no.Bur.land.wants.me.back  
  
Galuf: Shut up! Goodbye!  
  
Galuf then jumps up and thrusts his sword downward. Ragnar smartly buries his sword on the ground, the blade facing up, and rolls away. Galuf falls and. you guessed it.  
  
Galuf: *stuck through the sword* AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
Ragnar: *slowly stands up, still bleeding* you.see.I.win!  
  
Galuf: Your wounds will kill you!  
  
Ragnar: I think not. Look behind me.  
  
Galuf: A.jellyfish?  
  
Ragnar: Meet Healie. He heals my battle wounds so he can be human someday.  
  
Galuf: Ugh. (Dies)  
  
Ashley: Ouch! I wouldn't wanna be there with them! Good think were here! *Opens a bag of Ruffles*  
  
Rolf: *grabs a potato chip and eats it* Yeah, now DW leads 7-5!  
  
Faris slashes at Alena and she is knocked down. Bartz jumps up and prepares to stab Alena, but Ragnar bumps Bartz in mid-air. Faris then slashes Alena's cheek. Alena retaliates by kicking Faris and slashing her leg. Faris trips and falls. Alena then gets up but Faris gets up too. Bartz elbows Ragnar and rushes at Alena. But Alena dodges and Bartz thrusts Faris instead.  
  
Faris: o.ouch.matey.(dies)  
  
Bartz: NO! *Turns at Ragnar and Alena* ASSHOLES! *Class Change: Mystic Knight*  
  
Bartz casts Meteor on both his Ragnarok and BraveBld and rushes at Ragnar and Alena. Ragnar thrusts his sword into Bartz and Alena sticks her claws at Bartz yet Bartz successfully drives both swords into the Dragon Warriors.  
  
Bartz: Ha! (Dies)  
  
(Ragnar, Bartz and Alena all fall on the ground, dead)  
  
Ashley: Sweet kill by Bartz!  
  
Rolf: Now the scoreboard says DW leads 9-7!  
  
Kururu casts Meteor while Leena heals her with Cure3. Mara casts Explodet while Nara heals her with HealAll. Finally, all ran out of MP and whack each other silly with their rods. This lasts for an hour till time runs out and Leimrey from Hoshigami kills all 4.  
  
Rolf: Time's up!  
  
Fazz: The result of the 4th round: DRAW!  
  
Ashley: Well, at least we saw great stuff!  
  
Rolf: Kill of the game belongs to Bartz!  
  
Ashley: Now, our scoreboard says DW 11-9  
  
Rolf: The result - DW still leads by 2!  
  
Ashley: Now, let's take a commercial break and join us again later in.  
  
Rolf and Ashley: THE FIGHT TO THE FINISH! ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Yes I'm back! And my 3rd chapter is done, too! I said V for Victory, sucka! Well, again I need some candidates for DW5 VS FF7! You can review or email! See ya soon!  
  
-Spincut Edge 


End file.
